To Change Is Human
by Midnight Miseria
Summary: Events over the summer spur the changes in two certain people. Will the changes draw them together....or cost them their lives?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I could tell you I own everything *sees lawyer approaching and cowers under desk* on second thought... I could tell you I own nothing seeing as the lawyers are still mad at me. I kinda beat them with a stick in one of the other fics I write...they haven't forgive me yet. *watches lawyer leave and climbs out from under desk* 

  


!!!!Note: I am only posting disclaimers every three or four chappys...it saves me time, plus it takes a while for my mind to think of anything ingenious!!!

  


Chapter 1:The beginning

  


"Virginia Weasley! We're leaving for King's Cross in one hour!" I heard mum yell from below. I wasn't ready to go back to school yet. Plus, after catching my boyfriend cheating on me, then walking in on Ron and Hermione, I felt I was surely traumatized for life.

  


I looked in the mirror. I had my curly auburn hair half up and was wearing my school uniform. Ha! Not for long. As soon as I got on that train, I planned to change into one of the many outfits I had bought in America while visiting Fred and George.

  


One hour? I looked around my room and realized _I_ may be ready, but I wasn't even half packed yet. After I got my school crap and new clothes in my trunk, I just started randomly throwing things in until I was satisfied. Then I took my trunk downstairs and left for Platform 9¾.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You have one hour, and not a minute more!" I flinched as the cold, heartless voice echoed into my room.

  


"Yes sir!" I yelled back. Seeing as I was already packed, I put extra care into looking Malfoyish. Not that it mattered, the faÇade was coming off as soon as I got on the Hogwarts Express. This summer had been the breaking point, after days and days of endless torture, Lucius had finally tried to force the Dark Mark on me. I resisted and of course I got more torture, as well as time in the dungeon, and now I'm treated like a prisoner in my own home.

  


I made sure I was in the entrance hall at five minutes to the hour. I herd Lucius coming down the hall and stood stock still. Thankfully he ignored me, allowing me to get in the car in peace. As we left the manor, the only thing going through my mind was how much I missed the safety of school.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this is so short. The next one will be longer. I just figured you'd want some background info as to _why_ they change in the next chappy. Please review! Peace 'n luv ~Lyse


	2. The Transformations

Chapter 2: Transformations

  


I was about three feet behind Ron and Hermione when we got on the train. Ron was talking about me, I could hear him.

  


"Gin's been acting real strange since she got back."

  


"How so?" Herms asked.

  


"Her whole attitude, the way she carries herself is different now." he explained. I saw them enter Harry's compartment, but walked by it and headed to the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On my way to my usual compartment, I passed the youngest Weasley. She reminded me of a little school girl with the way she was dressed. I was grateful to find the compartment void of life, it would allow me to change in peace.

  


Using a charm, I un-gelled my hair, letting it fall freely. Then I changed out of my school uniform and into muggle clothes. Since it was a weekend, the dress code didn't apply and uniforms weren't required. I donned deep green cargos and a black hooded sweatshirt with a monogrammed 'D' above the heart . To finish off the look, I put on a pair of sneakers.

  


I had just left to use the restroom, when I collided with someone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once in the safety of the bathroom, I quickly changed clothes with the ones I had in my backpack. Instead of the blouse I had on, I put on an off-the-shoulder cropped gypsy shirt. Then I changed into my low-rise grey mini-skirt. I wore a couple of chunky belts for decoration. Then I transfigured my Mary Jane's into Black knee-high boots. As a final touch, I tied my house tie around my bare neck.

  


I checked my look in the mirror, it looked good. . . but not good enough. I let my hair down and charmed it to be a brilliant shade of bright red. Then I put large gold hoops in my newly pierced ears. As a finishing touch I applied a charcoal-colored liner and smokey eyeshadow to my eyes, and blood-red tinted lipgloss to my lips.

  


As an afterthought, I transfigured my backpack into a small purse and walked out. Not watching where I was going, I walked into something hard.

______________________________________________________________________________

I know, I know...i said this one would be longer. But, I'm thinking of having short chappys in this fic...it'll be easier on me to write them, seeing as if I don't of time to type a chappy for AM (American Magick) i can just whip up one of these. In my defense though, since they are shorter...I can get them out quicker. Chappy 3 will be out later today! ~Lyse

  


Thanx to my wonderful reviewers; Lady-Thetis, ginny23, picklegal, and Apple Blosom (hey, luv ya cuz)! Keep up your wonderful reviews (flames welcome too) =)


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

  


"What the hell?" I mumbled as I came face to face with some blonde guy.

  


"Language." was the reply I got. Wait. . .I knew that voice.

  


"Malfoy?" I asked, backing up to get all of him in my view.

  


"Unfortunately." he murmured.

  


"Excuse me?"

  


"And you are?" he said, changing the subject.

  


"Aww, don't you recognize the fourth wheel of the dream team? The girl always in Harry Potter's shadow? Ron's kid sister?"

  


"Sorry. The hair and clothes threw me off. What's with the model look anyway?" he asked.

  


"What's with the rapper look?" I countered.

  


"I asked you first." he told me.

  


"It's my twisted little way of getting out of the golden trio's shadow. Which reminds me. . . I gotta jet. Later Malfoy." I started to walk off.

  


"And for your information, I don't look like a rapper!" he called after me.

  


"You are absolutely right. Something's missing. . . Ah! I know!" I immediately thought of the black Eminem hat in my trunk. "Accio hat." My hat appeared in my hand.

  


"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing the hat.

  


"Well, currently you remind me of a thug, which you did anyway. So, since it seems you tried oh so hard to change the feel your appearance give off. . . I'm turnin' ya' into a rapper." I smirked. I placed the hat on his head at an angle. "Later." I said and walked off to Ron's compartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Weasley left, I continued my rather short walk to the bathroom. Once inside, I checked myself out in the mirror. To my surprise, after the addition of the hat, I didn't recognize myself. This could work out to my advantage. I headed to the compartment Potter and co. are usually in, a plan forming in my mind.

______________________________________________________________________________

well, i think the content of this chappy is longer. Please review!


	4. We Meet Again

Chapter 4: We Meet Again

  


I stopped just outside of Ron's compartment to prepare myself for his insufferable Weasley temper. I took a deep breath and opened the door, everyone inside looked up as I entered.

  


"Uh. . . . can we help you?" Ron asked when he stopped staring.

  


"No." I answered, sitting down across from him.

  


"Okay. . ." he mumbled.

  


"I don't believe we've met. My name's Harry, and this is Ron and Hermione. Who are you?" he asked. I laughed at him.

  


"I, Harry, am one, Virginia Weasley." I told him with a smirk on my face. I looked at Ron and watched his face turn the color of my newly charmed hair.

  


"WHAT?!" he roared. "VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

  


"It's my bloody body Ron! I can do whatever I damn well please!" I hissed.

  


"Oh trust me. It's going to bloody when I get through with you!"

  


"RONALD!" I yelled/whined. It was at that moment the door opened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood outside the compartment, waiting for the perfect time to enter. When i heard weasley scream at her brother....i figured now would be the best time. I opened the door and looked at her.

  


"Can I talk at you at moment babe?" I said in my most un-malfoyish tone.

  


"Yeah. I'll be right back. . . Ronnekins." she answered. We walked down the hall a little ways. "Babe?" she asked.

  


"Hey, I'm just tryin to see how many people don't recognize me. Apparently your brother is one of them." I explained.

  


"Not surprised."

  


"Huh?"

  


"That my brother didn't notice. He didn't even recognize my voice. I would so love to aggravate the hell out of him right now." she fumed.

  


"Really? Hmm. I got a deal for you."

  


"What?" 

  


"Well, when we go back in there, pretend you've known me forever, and act like we're dating. This will piss Ron off, and I get to see if anyone can piece together who I am."

  


"Sounds....fun" she answered. "But what do I call you? Malfoy won't work."

  


"Uh..." I looked down at my sweatshirt. "'D'. Call me 'D'"

  


"Kay, D. Call me Gin. It sounds more adult than Ginny, and Ron hates that name 'cuz it sound like a kind of muggle alcohol."

  


"Fine. Shall we?"

  


"Sure." she answered, and we walked back into the compartment.

______________________________________________________________________________

I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers. Especially dragonfire29 and apple blosom, u guys are great. Thanx for being patient AND reading both my fics. I promise I will update soon! ~Lyse

  



	5. Temper Ron, Temper

Chapter 5: Temper Ron, Temper

Draco and I entered the compartment together, and he sat down where I was earlier. I sat on his lap and looked up at Ron.

  


"Ginny who the hell is that?" he threatened.

  


"Who? Him?" I asked Ron innocently, pointing to D. 

  


"Yes him." he fired back.

  


"My boyfriend." I answered.

  


"WHAT?! FIRST THAT MAKE-OVER? AND NOW YOUR DATING A THUG?!"

  


'Hey!" Draco whined.

  


"Ron, calm down." Hermione coaxed, and Harry just looked jealous and hurt. Good.

  


"D is not a thug!" I explained.

  


"Sure looks like it." Harry mumbled.

  


"I heard that!" Draco complained. Ron stood up, grabbed my arm and ripped me off of Draco.

  


"RON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I yelled, and he let go of me as soon as I was on my feet. Draco flew out of the seat and put a protective hand around my waist.

  


"Don't you _ever_ touch her like that again." he hissed at Ron. 

  


"Or you'll what?" Ron joked.

  


"You don't want to know." he answered. I turned around and looked at him warningly. ( i know...it's not a word, but it fits so. . .) "I think I better go Gin. I'll talk to you later." He let go of me and headed out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wait!" I turned around to see Ginny running towards me.

  


"Yes?" I asked, trademark smirk in place.

  


"We should keep this up 'til Ron figures it out." She said, standing very, _very _close.

  


"Does he believe we're 'dating' or was he just blinded by the anger." I questioned, slightly curious as to where this was going.

  


"He'll believe it if we make it believable." 

  


"Meaning?" I asked, she smirked.

  


"Meaning. . ." I head slowly moved towards hers, as if drawn together by some force. Slowly, then our lips touched. I put my hands on her waist and she leaned into my chest. The pressure intensened (yes i know, that's not a word either) as we both put more force into the kiss. I broke away slowly and looked at her. Ginny blushed.

  


"Does that constitute believable?" I drawled.

  


"I think so." she answered, looking at my mouth.

  


"Well, if you tire of Weasley, you know where my compartment is." I left Ginny speechless, as I continued my walk down the hall.

______________________________________________________________________________

sorry this took so long, hope it was to your liking. I won't be able to post from the 23-29 as i will be going camping with my cousin (waves to Apple Blosom)! So, i will try to get more chaps out b4 i leave. ~Lyse


	6. Stuff

  


Chapter 6: Stuff

  


I went back into my compartment, thinking about what had just happened in the hall with Ginny. Was it just me, or did she _actually want_ that kiss? It didn't matter, nothing was going to come of it. This whole thing is going to end when Ron find out my identity, right?

  


I sat down and took off the hat Ginny gave me. 'Eminem'? Who was this guy. . .I'd have to ask her later. If there is a later. Why would I care anyway. . .Lucius would kill me if anything happened between us. Not that it matters, he's probably planning that anyway. I put the hat on backwards and leaned my head against the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked back in to talk with Ron.

  


"Why Ginny?" he asked. Harry looked at me and I looked away.

  


"Why what?"

  


"That guy, why him? Why not someone nice."

  


"What, like Harry?" I laughed.

  


"Yes."

  


"Oh no. The last time I went out with one of your nice friends, I got burned. I'm not going through that again. Besides, I like D, doesn't that count for something."

  


"No." he whined. "Who has a letter for a name anyway?"

  


"Ronald Weasley! Don't you insult my boyfriend, or I'll tell mum what you and Hermione do when you're supposedly studying." I heard Hermione gasp and she turned red.

  


"You wouldn't!" he dared.

  


"Don't tempt me." I leaned down and picked my purse off the seat. " I'm going now. It seems there's no reason for me to stay _here_ any longer." I stormed out of the room.

  


"Ginny!" Harry called after me. I looked at him and kept on my way to the Slytherin compartments. I entered Draco's compartment, and found him asleep with his head on the window. So, I laid down on the seat opposite him and fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

HA! Two chappys for one story in the same day! *listens for praise, hears crickets* fine! Don't praise me. . . i don't care. But if u review, it'll make up for the disappointment.


	7. Hmmm

Chapter 7: Hmmm. . .

  


I woke up as the train halted. Taking my head off the window, I looked at the seat across from me, only to see a redhead asleep. Laughing to myself, I threw a spare pillow at the sleeping form.

  


"Hey!"

  


"Something wrong?" I asked innocently, through the smirk of course.

  


"Rudeness!" she exclaimed, sitting up and glaring at me.

  


"Really? I hadn't noticed."

  


"Hmph." was the answer I got as Gin crossed her arms over her chest.

  


"We're at school, I do believe."

  


"And what would give you that idea?"

  


"The fact that it's nearly dark and we're no longer moving." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

  


"Ah." she looked out the window. "You're right." Standing up and walking to the door, she looked back at me. "You coming D?"

  


"Yeah." I stood up and followed her out of the compartment. On the way off the train, I heard some of the Slytherins whispering as to who we were. I smirked as we stepped off the train.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stepped off the train right in front of Draco, only to see my brother getting off the Gryffindor part of the train. I turned around and looked at D.

  


"Share a carriage with me." I demanded.

  


"What? Why?" he asked, moving me by the arm so we were out of the way of the departing Slytherins. I simply pointed at Ron.

  


"I don't want to share a carriage with my brother. I think I pissed ickle Ronnekins off enough for one day." He snickered at the term of endearment.

  


"Whatever. Nobody has figured out who I am yet."

  


"You're not the only one getting the strange looks buddy." I answered, walking towards the carriages.

  


"Don't think I haven't noticed the looks the Slytherin guys have been giving you. I'm not blind."

I rolled my eyes and climbed into an empty carriage. "I saw that!"

  


"Saw what?" I replied innocently.

  


"I saw you roll your eyes." I snorted and rolled my eyes again. I sat down, Draco across from me. "I'm keeping your hat by the way."

  


"What?! No way! That's my favorite hat!" I practically yelled at him.

  


"Whoa. Calm down. You can always-"

  


"SHIT!"

  


"Gin! Watch your language." he said smirking. I threw myself into his lap. "What _are_ you doing?"

  


"Ronekkins is coming this way. And there's no need to watch my language. . .I said nothing."

  


"I clearly heard profanity."

  


"You heard nothing."

  


"This is the only carriage left guys." I heard Harry say.

  


"Crap." mumbled Draco.

______________________________________________________________________________

TBC

  


sorry this took forever. I've been busy, and skool's starting soon. I'll try and update soon!

~Lyse


	8. Oohh

Disclaimer. OK...it's been five chappys. Not th@ it matters really, but I figured it was time for another one. I own absolutely, positively. . . *sees lawyers approaching and shoots them with a water pistol full of strawberry jam* nothing. I was going to say everything but *sees lawyers glaring* maybe next time.

  


Chapter 8:Can you say pissed?

  


I wound my arms around D's neck, and placed my head on his as Harry stepped into the carriage.

Draco smirked at Harry and kissed me. Harry paled.

  


"Ron." Harry warned. "You might want to try and find another carriage. . .there are already two people in here."

  


"Huh?" began Ron as he climbed into the carriage with Hermione. "GINNY! GET OFF HIS LAP!" Draco put his arms around my waist in a protective manner.

  


"I think I'm quite comfortable." I answered as I reclined in D's lap.

  


"Ginny?" Hermione gasped.

  


"You heard Gin. Besides there are only seats for four." D added. Ron mumbled some foul sounding, yet incoherent things. Harry chuckled. I smirked at Ron as the carriage started moving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Gin smirked, I kissed her lightly on the neck, making her blush slightly. She slid down further in my lap, 'til we were at eye level. Her eyes darted from mine, to my lips and back to mine. I smirked at her, before leaning forward ever so slightly. Our lips touched, and she smiled. I grazed her bottom lip with my tongue as she opened her-

  


"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Ron exclaimed.

  


"RON!" Gin yelled, jumping up from my lap. "Don't treat me like such a child!"

  


"Then stop acting like one."

  


"Why you-" she began as the carriage faltered. I stood up and caught before she fell, but the jolt knocked the hat off my head. Gin leaned comfortingly into my arms.

  


"Malfoy!" yelled Ron.

  


"Malfoy?" questioned Harry, looking at Gin. She sighed and picked up the hat as I got off the carriage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watched Draco dart off the carriage.

  


"Malfoy?" Harry asked again.

  


"So?" I asked annoyed, jumping out of the carriage.

  


"He's Malfoy." he answered as if that meant something. I ran into the school and caught up with Draco near the doors to the Great Hall.

  


"Hey D!" I yelled, walking up to him as he turned around.

  


"The charade's over Weasley." I poked him in the chest.

  


"Dude! The name's Gin to you."

  


"Fine. What do you want Gin?" he asked as I stuck the hat back on his head.

  


"Keep the hat. . .it looks better on you." I winked at him and left for the Gryffindor table, with brother and co. in tow. (Heh heh heh - that rhymes)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat down at my usual place at the Slytherin table, getting looks of recognition from many who saw me on the train.

  


"Drakey!" Pansy screeched. "Where have you been all summer? I missed you."

  


"Go away." I answered as I looked over at Gin. She raised her eyebrow at me, so I copied the look and winked at her before returning to Pansy. "I don't need you anymore."

  


"Why not? Don't you love me?" she whined.

  


"No."

  


"But. . ."

  


"I have a girlfriend Parkinson." she started to cry and ran down towards Millicent Bulstroad. I looked back over at Gin, she seemed to be in a heated debate with Potty and Weasle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I saw D wink and laughed to myself.

  


"Ginny! Stop staring at Malfoy!" Ron demanded.

  


"Shut up Ron."

  


"What's gotten into you Gin?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

  


"Don't you, any of you, call me that. Got it?" I warned.

  


"I told you she changed." Ron not-so-whispered to Hermione.

  


"Gee Ron. I don't think they heard you in Paris." I exclaimed. I glanced up to see D looking at me with a smirk on his face. I gave him a lopsided grin. "Besides, why should you care if I've changed or not? You never pay attention to me anymore!" I said quieter.

  


"Is that what this whole thing is about?" he asked.

  


"What thing?" I asked annoyed.

  


"This Malfoy thing." Harry clarified.

  


"First off, D is not a thing-"

  


"You're still calling him D?" Hermione asked. I glared at her.

  


"Secondly, I'm not using him for attention-"

  


"Sure." Harry mumbled.

  


"Thirdly-"

  


"First years! I'd like you to line up here please. When I call your name, sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and the hat will tell you in which house you belong." The sorting began as McGonagall place the sorting hat on the stool.

  


"Thirdly, why should you care whether I see D or not? He's _your_ enemy, not mine." I whispered over the sorting.

  


"Ginny, your not listening to reason." Hermione began.

  


"No, I'm not listening to you. That's the problem. You guys think that your morals and hates should apply to everybody. Well, frankly, I don't care what any of you have to say anymore." I put my head on my hands and blocked out everything until Dumbledore began to speak.

  


"Welcome back to all those old and new! I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden forest is and will stay off limits. Strange happenings go on in there that are better left secret. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that any "toys" that are off limits are listed in his office. And. . .let there be food!" I looked up as I felt eyes on me. I saw Draco looking at me intensely. "Oh! One last thing. This years Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy-" I looked at him approvingly "and Hermione Granger. This years prefects are Virginia Weasley-" I blocked out the rest, staring at the table. "I would like the Heads and prefects to stay after dinner, if you will. Enjoy your dinner."

______________________________________________________________________________

TBC

  


hope y'all liked it.umm... since skool has started, plez review! If u don't review i wont have the ambition to update. I have a hard work lload this yr, so plez give me ambition. For those of u who don't read my other fic (American Magick) i am starting an update notice list. If u would like to be emailed when i update, leave your email address in a review (hint, hint) or email me (bcuz the site doesnt accept links in the story. . .check out my author profile for my email)

  


i will try to update soon!

Uhh

  


thanx to Eva, appleblosom, and Taffy who gave me the ambition to get this out on a skool nite! 

  
  
  



	9. R U Sure

Chapter 9: Are You Sure?

  


I finished eating and walked up to the Head Table, when everyone else got dismissed. Granger glared at me, and I smirked at Gin. I looked at Dumbledore and noticed that he had that annoying 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' twinkle in his eyes again. That was never good.

  


"This year, Heads will have their own rooms and Prefects will all have private rooms, by house, that are connected to your own common room and library. To make things easier on everyone, it's just down the hall from the prefect bathroom. The password for the common room is 'partiri' and the bathroom password is 'scandalum'. Patrol rounds will not start until classes are in session. Enjoy your year."

  


Everyone walked out ahead of me. I slowly left the Great Hall, only to find Gin waiting just around the corner.

  


"Hey."

  


"Hey. So? What did you say to Pansy to make her run off like that?"

  


"Watching me were you?" I asked with a smirk, walking towards the new common room.

  


"Couldn't take my eyes off you." was her somewhat sarcastic answer.

  


"Told her I had a girlfriend."

  


"And where do you expect to get one on such short notice?"

  


"I was hoping you could help me with that."

  


"Ah." Gin began, "But what happened to quote un-quote 'the charade's off Weasley'?"

  


"Uhh. . ." She laughed.

  


"Are you sure? 'Cause I can stop defending you from my brother anytime. Course, that takes all the fun out of it."

  


"He still thinks we're dating?" I asked, a little surprised.

  


"I can make him think almost anything."

  


"So, we still have a chance to pull this off?"

  


"I guess."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stopped in front of the portrait to the new common room.

"Partiri." The portrait of a white horse and wizard (a/n anyone else seeing Shadowfax and Gandalf?) opened to show a black, white and gray common room, with hints of all houses in the accent colors. Hermione got a strange look on her face when I walked in with Draco.

  


"Hermione, which way to Gryff prefect rooms?" She pointed to a door near a black couch with red pillows. "So. I'll talk at 'ya later, Kay?" I asked turning to Draco. He nodded and I kissed him before heading to my new room.

  


There was only two beds in the room. I waited for the other prefect to come back, so we could talk about arrangements. I was slightly surprised when Lavender walked in. 'Really should pay attention more often.' I thought.

  


"Hi Ginny."

  


"Lavender."

  


"So?"

  


"Would it bother you if I put up a temporary wall around my section of the room?"

  


"I don't have a problem with that- if you answer one question." I quirked an eyebrow at her. "What's the deal with Malfoy?"

  


"He's great in the sack."

  


"WHAT?! Eww!"

  


"Oh calm yourself, I wouldn't do such a thing with D. . . yet. Seriously though, he makes me laugh. . .and it pisses Ron off to no extent. Two words: fun-ness." She got a strange look on her face and walked out to the common room. I went about setting up my wall, making sure to only take up my half of the room. Once finished, I charmed everything within my walls that was red, to be black, and gold to be a metallic teal. I made the walls black with a silver trim, and proceeded to hang up posters of my favorite artists. I was hanging up my last Eminem poster, when Draco walked in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Like what you've done to the place." I said.

  


"Thanks. So?"

  


"I came to see if, well the thing is. . ."

  


"Spit it out D." she said with a grin, I laughed.

  


"I like that name. OK. Since we're trying to make this thing between us seem real, would you accompany me to the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"I can manage that. Plus, it'll give us some time to work on that vocab of yours."

  


"Huh?"

  


"Accompany? Sounds too fancy."

  


"So?" I asked.

  


"Dude! You sound too much like a Malfoy when you talk. You are no longer Draco Malfoy, you are D, boyfriend to Gin, Hogwarts' most scandalous couple. You gotta act like it."

  


"What's with you and the word dude?"

  


"Well, I can't very well call you chicky, now can I?"

  


"Uh. . ."

  


"Thought so." I smirked at her. "What's that look for?"

  


"Nothing. I'll see you in the morning Gin."

  


"G'night." I walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She leaned in and wound a hand around my neck. I placed a hand on her waist and leaned back into the doorframe. She grabbed my shoulder with her free hand as I deepened the kiss. Just as our tongues touched we got interrupted by a cough. Gin sighed and buried her head in my shoulder.

  


"Can I help you in some way?" I asked in my most charming voice.

  


"Yeah. Go to your own room." Lavender Brown answered. Gin stepped back and I headed for my room.

______________________________________________________________________________

TBC 

thanx to GenThePyro, tigress12, alyshya, apple blosom and elven maiden Iradeien. Without you guyz, thhis chappy wouldn't be out so soon. I will try to update b4 mon, but as i still have homework 4 theoretical chemistry, it may not b posible. I luv ya all! ~Lyse


	10. yeah! i've hit ten chappys!

Chapter 10: The '_Yeah! I've hit ten chappys!_' chapter (a.k.a. The Arrival of Nif) 

  


I watched Draco leave, and then turned to Lavender.

  


"Did 'ya have to kick him out like that?" I asked, slightly agitated. 

  


"Did you have to make-out with him in a doorframe?" she countered.

  


"Yup." I answered cheekily. 

  


"That's what- huh? Did you just say what I think you said?"

  


"That depends on what you think I said. I think I know what you think I said, but one can never be sure. At last count I wasn't a mind reader. You're the divination expert."

  


"Oh never mind." I grinned and went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking back through the common room, towards my Head room, I thought about what Gin had said. 'What's wrong with the way I speak. How can one's vocabulary sound too Malfoy-ish. Malfoy-ish isn't even a word.'

  


"Malfoy." a voice said from the couch to my right. I stopped and looked to see Granger. She just looked at me, an inquiring eyebrow raised.

  


"Well?" I questioned, rather impatient.

  


"Well what?" she asked. I smirked and took a step towards my bedroom door. "Oh! Right! We have to start planning the activities for the school year."

  


"So?" I asked, slightly irritated that she was bothering with this so late.

  


"So?! We have some things to work out!"

  


"Nif." I replied. 

  


"Nif?"

  


"Yup."

  


"Okay. . ." she shook her head. "Malfoy! Stop changing the subject."

  


"Fine. What things?"

  


"Well, for starters- " I snorted, "do you want to include the prefects in the planning?" 'Prefects?' I thought. 'Why would I want to include the. . .Gin.'

"Yes, prefects can help." I said, automatically looking at the door to Gin's room. Granger looked slightly sickened.

  


"All of them?" she pursued. I nodded and headed for my room. "Malfoy!" she whined.

  


"Granger!" I mimicked. I heard someone in the common room chuckle. "Tomorrow's Sunday. Can't we talk over breakfast?"

  


"But. . ."

  


"Breakfast it is." I entered my room and locked the door. The room was fairly large, consisting of a queen-sized bed, an armoire, a desk, a couple of stands and two overstuffed chairs in front of the small fireplace. Originally, the room was almost completely green and silver with a few black accents here and there. In need of a change from the 'standard Slytherin' decor, I swapped the amounts of green and black in the room.

  


The room was now mostly black and silver. It kind of reminded me of Gin's little walled in section of the Gryffindor girls prefect room. I smirked at the reference to Gin. . .it was weird having someone other than Lucius to refer to in thought. Thinking about this, I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

TBC

  


a/n heh heh heh, i stole. . .err borrowed, thats it i borrowed *clears throat* nif courtesy of apple blosom. thanx chicky.

  


also, i would like to thank casey for reviewing. As well as Gen and eleven maiden Iradeien for being loyal reviewers in the last couple of chappys. You two keep me goin. . .keep it up! =)

  


again - i will try to update b4 the weekend, but i have an essay 4 american lit, and a ton of theo chem. . .plus, i REALLY need 2 update american magick. plez b a little patient w me, i will definitely have sumthin up by sat. nite! peace 'n luv ~Lyse 

  



	11. new vocab?

Chapter 11: A New Vocab

  


I woke up thinking about Draco. . .uhh. . .teaching Draco. Yeah, that's it. This is only a game. For entertainment. It means nothing. Right? Shaking my head as if it would help to rid my mind of my thoughts, I got dressed an left for breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up and took a cold shower, but it didn't get rid of the redhead haunting my dreams. I wasn't supposed to start. . .liking her. It was just a game, a very fun and highly enjoyable game. Maybe I'm just misinterpreting something, but then again maybe. . . I laughed at the idea, it was absolutely, positively ludicrous. Right?

  


I walked into the Great Hall wearing my new 'signature' look. Baggy black clothes with Gin's Eminem hat. She looked at me and I saw the mischief in her eyes. The only thing going through my mind was 'oh shit.'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I saw Draco walk in wearing _my_, erm, his new hat, and got an idea.

  


"Yo! D!" I yelled, slightly louder then needed. 

  


"What?" he yelled back, with an eyebrow raised as he walked towards the Slytherin table.

  


"Come sit with me!" I answered with a wink. He grinned and walked over. I stood up so and sat back down on his lap. I could hear Ron choke on his food a little ways away.

  


"Ginny!" he protested when he swallowed.

  


"Ron." I mocked.

  


"But _Ginny_." he whined.

  


"Oh bite me. . . Ronnekins." I glared at him and Draco laughed a little. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I laughed at Gin's mocking of her brother, which captured a few angry looks from the Gryffindorks. I got that strange feeling I was being watched, so I looked up to the head table. Professor Snape looked highly amused, Professor McGonagall looked highly annoyed and Dumbledore has that annoying twinkle in his eye. I also realized that quite a few Slytherins were watching us with either disgust or confusion. 

  


"We need to talk." Gin whispered in my ear.

  


"Ok. About what?"

  


"Not here, too many ears."

  


"Then where?"

"In my room, when I'm fixing your vocab." She answered with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey-" Mione started. I cut her off.

  


"So _D_, what are you plans today?" I asked glaring at Mione with warning. Realization dawned in her eyes and she nodded.

  


"Uh. . ."

  


"Hey D. Are we gonna go over that stuff now?" Mione tried again.

  


"Maybe later? I have some stuff to do with Gin first. How 'bout over lunch in the common room?"

  


"Works for me." she answered. I looked at my watch.

  


"So, I'll see you in a half an hour? I want to run to the library first."

  


"Kay." I kissed him, got up and headed to the library.

______________________________________________________________________________

TBC

sorry that took soo long. skools been (for lack of better phrase) bloody hell. I will try to update two stories on the weekend. For those of you who don't know, im writing this one, american magick, and man going down. Check them out if u want. If any of u read am. . .HELP! I need inspiration! So. . .this is for those of u who've been begging for another chappy! Its been soo long so thanx everyone. Luv u guys! ~lyse


	12. the talk

Chapter 12: New Vocab. . .Honest. . .it's really gonna happen this time.

  


AN: ok! I know you've guys have been wanting a chapter and im really sorry it took this _*Fwap* No you're not! Your never sorry!_ Who asked for your opinion Rain? Anyway, I've finally written a chapter and im so sorry it took this lon *Smack* That's no way to talk to your best friend Lyse! Oh bite me Jace. . . so! I've finally gotten this chapter written and i plan on posting it soon if i don't have any homewor _*sneers* Don't yell at your cousin! _ I'm with her! Would you two let me finish a sentence please? _*shakes head* No._ Nu-uh. Sorry bout them. . . HEY! _I resent that!_ Good. *looks at readers* OH! Right! *laughs nervously* I think you are gonna like this chappy. . . _No they won't._ Yeah. My stories are better. . . HEY! Rudeness!! Ok so. . .I'm gonna let you read now. _Hey! What kind of title is that anyway?_ Really? It sucks. *screams and storms off* _What's with her tonight?_ Don't ask me. . .it's your fault. _*sticks out tongue*_ *smirks*

*looks back in door* Whoops! Forgot a disclaimer! *glances around room at lawyers* I own nutin! Well. . .i do own some characters. . .but im too lazy to list them right now _what else is new?_ *glares at lawyers and Rain for unnecessary rude comment* I am completely innocent _uh-huh. . .suure_ if you say so Lyse of any lawsuits you may throw at me, id duck anyway. _Huh?_ You're foolish throw at me. . .id duck. . .get it? _Nope._ She's nuts i tell u, NUTS!! _I agree with ya Jace._ Why thank u Rain! *groans*

  


Chapter 12: The Talk (_i see you changed the title_ go away Rain _fine!_ *snickers*)

  


I watched Gin walk out and followed suit, heading to the common room. I had just sat down on a couch when Mione walked in and attempted to glare at me. I quirked an eyebrow and she sighed before flopping down on the couch next to me.

  


"You wanted to talk? We can do it now. . .Gin's not back yet."

  


"What? Oh. . .right. We need to plan the school events for the year."

  


"Ok." I thought a moment. "Prefects are to be included in everything. We are going to have a Halloween feast and masquerade, a Christmas ball and festival and a Valentine's Day party. There, we planned everything." She laughed at me.

  


"That's it?"

  


"Yes."

  


"Only three major activities?"

  


"Yes, we can work on details later."

  


"Halloween's next month. You do realize this right Dr-" I glared at her. "D?"

  


"Nice save Mione. Yes I realize Halloween's coming right up. Plan a meeting for the us and the prefects for next week or something." She rolled her eyes at me.

  


"Ok. Fine." I smirked at her and walked into the Gryff prefect room and sat down on Gin's bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After finishing my research for a transfiguration paper, I headed back to the common room and saw Herms sprawled out on the couch with Harry lying on the floor. I gave Herms a lopsided grin and glared at Harry before walking into my room. I rolled my eyes when I saw D laying on my bed looking at an Eminem poster.

  


"Hey D."

  


"Why are you so infatuated with that guy?" he said pointing at the poster.

  


"I'm not infatuated, I just like his music."

  


"I'll let you think that." he said with a smirk.

  


"Dude! We are not here to talk about my interests in _music_. We are here to fix your vocabulary. Now. . ."

  


"Yes?" I sniffed a coupled of times.

  


"My train of thought derailed and I have no idea how to get it back on track. Right. Let's work on that vocab of yours." he groaned causing me to grin. We worked on D's vocab for three hours or so when he thought of something.

  


"Hey! You said you wanted to talk about sumthin'. What d'ya wanna talk about?"

  


"Uh." I looked around the room nervously. "We need to talk about this game we're playin. This _is_ just a game right? It ends at the end of the year. . ." He looked equally nervous.

  


"Yup. End of the year. Why?"

  


"No reason D."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She looked flustered. Weird. Was this really a game? Or was she just extremely good at the game? "Hey Gin." She looked up.

  


"Hmm?"

  


"We're gonna start plannin' the activities for the year. Mione should be gettin a hold of you to start plannin' the Halloween crap."

  


"Kay." I saw a movement outside her partially open door, and moved over closer to her. She heard footsteps and slid into my lap. Her hands wove around my neck and I brought my lips down as the door opened. I heard a sharp intake of breath and traced her bottom lip with my tongue and deepened the kiss. She tightened the grasp on my neck and leaned further into the kiss as someone cleared their throat. Reluctantly, I loosed my hold on her and she slid to the floor as we looked up and saw Potter.

  


"Ginny, can I talk to you a moment?" She looked up at me and I shrugged. She stood up and answered "Whatever." before following him out the door and into the hall.

______________________________________________________________________________

TBC

  


i have no idea wut harry's gonna say. . .again sorry *ducks from Rain's fist* that this took so long *snickers and walks away* 


	13. oh really?

Disclaimer

  


figured it was about time 4 another one of these. i no i _really_ don't need them anymore, but i write them 2 keep myself amused and to remind the stupid lawyers *receives many glares, glares back* th@ i truly own nothin. So, without further ado (yeah! It's a _real _word!!)

  


i own absolutely nuthin in this fic. . .*sniffle, sniffle* not even the acronym nif *waves to apple blosom* well, i guess i _could_ claim the story-line, but i get the feeling it's been done b4. *starts 2 cry*

  


*sniffle, snuffle* i don't think i should do these any more. . .they make me depressed.

  


*gets glared at by apple blosom AND rain* i may b depressed, but its in a good way. i think . . . i hope. ah, who cares. . . im not depressed, just a little upset cuz im broke. I would say pity me but. . .right, i no. your probably thinking 'y does she keep rambling on. . .it a disclaimer for merlyn's sake'. refer to above. . . i write these 2 keep myself entertained, and right now, i am thoroughly entertained. but seeing as this _is_ a disclaimer. . .

  


i'll talk at 'ya all later

  


peace 'n luv ~Lyse

  


Chapter 13:Oh Really?

  


I followed Potter into the hall outside of the common room and leaned up against the wall with my arms crossed. He looked thoughtful for a moment and turned to look at me.

  


"What are you playing at Ginny?" I slid down to the floor.

  


"What is that supposed to mean?"

  


"You know what it means Virginia."

  


"I'm not playin' at anything. I really like D." I looked him in the eyes and could feel the heat rush to my face.

  


"You're just doing this to get to me aren't you?" he asked.

  


"No! Why the hell would I do a thing like that? That would mean I want you jealous of D for some reason, which would imply that I care for you. And I don't give a rat's ass about your feelings Potter. Especially after that little episode with Amanda over the summer." 

  


"I told you that meant nothing Ginny! Why don't you believe me?" I snorted.

  


"Right, nothing!" I rolled my eyes and stood up as I heard the door open. "If that's what you want to think, then go ahead. Be my guest! But how am I supposed to believe you when I know for a fact that every time you were too busy or sick and canceled one of our dates you were too busy_getting_ busy with that little slut!"

  


"Ginny!" he stepped forward and tried to grab me only to be stopped.

  


"You lay one hand on her Potter, and so help me gods I _will_ kick your ass." Harry stepped away and I lunged myself into D's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't you ever talk to her alone again, or mark my words Potter, you will regret it."

  


"Oh really? And why should I fear you?" D smirked.

  


"I don't want you anywhere near my girlfriend again. Got it?"

  


"Whatever." Harry walked off and back into the common room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I felt Gin's knee's buckle and slid to the floor with her. She snuggled into my chest so I tightened my grip.

  


"How much did you hear?"

  


"Enough." We were silent for a few minutes when she snuggled deeper.

  


"I should go D."

  


"Was Potter right?"

  


"Hmm?"

  


"Are you only doing this to get back at him?"

  


"Oh no. This goes way beyond that now. I'm involved in this for other reasons." We stood up and split apart slightly.

  


"Oh really? And those would be?" She kissed me really quickly and headed for the door to the bathroom.

  


"See ya' at dinner." I watched her disappear into the bath, and had to fight down the urge to follow her. Whoa. . .were in the blue fires of hell did that come from? I walked back to my dorm to think about some things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sunk deeper into the tub and breathed in the scent of the tea bubbles. I love the smell of green tea. . .it's so calming. Sorta reminds me of sturdy dependable rock-which reminds me of D. I sighed. This year was going to be very interesting. I closed my eyes as someone walked into the room and sat down at the edge of the tub.

  


"I heard what Harry said. Draco was listening to the whole thing, I hope you know that."

  


"I know Mione. I know."

  


"Can we talk? I want to know some things, and I think you need someone to listen to you."

  


"Why should I talk to you? Everything I say to you is gonna go straight back to Ron."

  


"No it won't. Now, get dressed. We're going back to my room." I looked at her and sighed.

  


"Okay Mione." I got dressed and drained the ginormous tub and turned to her. "Let's go." We walked back into her private room and I laid down on her bed. She looked at me and sat down in an overstuffed chair not too far away.

  


"So, tell me."

  


"Tell you what Mione?"

  


"What's up with you lately. You've been different ever since you went to visit Fred and George- ever since you broke up with H. . .oh."

  


"Ever since I broke up with Harry? Yeah. You heard the conversation in the hall, you know what happened before I went to America."

  


"Is that why you are doing. . .whatever it is you are doing with Draco."

  


"No. . .well yes. I started this game to piss of Ron, and then I saw how much it hurt Harry. Not to mention that it's fun. I changed Mione. . .I want a guy to love me for me, not because we look good together or because it's expected of us. Yeah, Harry broke my heart and I fled to my brothers, but I didn't love him and I didn't _want_ to."

  


"If you to be loved Ginny, then why this game with Draco?"

  


"I dunno. He's kinda fun to be 'round. It messes with people's minds. And I feel safe around him. . .even if he is Draco Malfoy. Right now he's D, he's mine and I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts." I looked at Mione and saw her shake her head, and then start laughing. She came over and hugged me.

  


"Feel better Ginny?"

  


"I do. Thanks." I got up and headed towards the door. "Hey Mione!"

  


"Hmm?" she answered as she pulled out a book.

  


"You can call me Gin from now on." she smiled as I walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't supposed to have feelings for Gin. . .but then again. . .I wasn't supposed to turn down the Dark Mark either. Not that it mattered. This was a game, and only a game. Gin didn't think of me like that, she couldn't. I had just laid down on my bed when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

  


"Hi." said Gin as she walked in and closed the door. "I just wanted to thank you." I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

  


"For?"

  


"Earlier. . .with Potter. I don't know how I would've handled that if you hadn't intervened."

  


"No problem. Besides. . .you're my 'girlfriend', how would it have looked if I hadn't?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I felt my heart fall slightly at those words. What was I thinking anyway? A Malfoy and a Weasley? Even if we both had changed it would never happen. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow D."

  


"What about dinner?"

  


"I don't really feel up to it anymore."

  


"Okay then. See 'ya at breakfast."

  


"Bye." I walked to my room and collapsed onto my bed. It took everything in me to keep from crying, until eventually I fell asleep.


End file.
